


Lace And Leather

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys in dresses, Christmas Shopping, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: The mission for a perfect Christmas gift for Seto leads Atem to an odd but pleasant discovery: Lingerie





	Lace And Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Pridecember 2018- "Frilly"
> 
> Atem's dress is sort of similar to this https://assets.vogue.com/photos/5ae3438f41064f5c1f13bd3f/master/pass/00-promo-killing-eve.jpg but smaller, shorter, and simpler

"Thanks again for comin' with me 'Tem, I really appreciate it,"

"Please, do not mention it, I'm in a similar position to you, I haven't the foggiest idea what to give Seto for Christmas... really, I shold be thanking _you_ for coming with _me_."

"Oh I dunno 'bout that, I mean, ya' could've just brought Yug," Joey shrugged back, rubbing his neck anxiously

"No no, I enjoy spending time with you, I'm sure you'll be an excellent shopping companion,"

"I dunno, I mean, I don't even have any clue what to get for Yug, much less Kaiba..."

Atem only smiled reassuringly, giving his freind a gentle pat on the shoulder

"I'm sure we can come up with some things, doesn't everyone go through this when their relationship is new? Yugi and Seto are probably out right now, shopping together and just as clueless as we are,"

Joey winced- or rather, he tried not to wince- as he stared down at his freind

"'Tem.... ya' know I'm tryin' real hard to like Kaiba... an' I don't wanna .. ya' know... crush your spirit or anythin', but I dunno if Kaiba's ... ya' know.... that concerned with it, he's pro'ly got somebody he hired pickin' out somethin' for ya', or gettin' it on the internet, I'm sure he ain't even gonna set _foot_ in a store, an' Yug's pro'ly already got the perfect present for me, there's no way they're out shoppin' together like we are,"

\--

"I have no idea what to get for Joey... I mean, we've only been together officially for about five months, that isn't even half a year, should it matter? Hey... you've been with Atem for around the same amount of time, what are you getting for him?"

Seto glanced away from the display case breifly, noticing that Yugi was glancing at a small case of watches a few feet away

Before he could answer, however, the jewlry store clerk arrived in front of him

"Hello Sir! May I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to see your best selection of engagement rings,"

It was a _really_ good thing Yugi hadn't been holding anything in that moment, otherwise, he would have dropped it

\--

"You really don't think they're shopping together?"

"Nah, bet it's the furthest thing from either o' their minds, but hey, that's on them, we're the _smart_ ones, doin' this as a team," Joey promised brightly, clapping his freind on the shoulder

"Agreed! We shall figure this out in no time!"

 

**Six hours later...**

For such a noisy area, there sure was alot of silence

It felt like days had gone by since the last moment he had even seen the outside world, they had been trapped in this foresaken mall for far too long now and he was nearly going insane from it

Sure the puzzle had been solitary and lonely, dragging on for eternity, but atleast there his awareness had been somewhat ... _muted_

But this.....

He was nothing but painfully, agonizingly, completely aware for the slow, slow death that was wandering around this mall for hours on end looking for the perfect gift

He was tired

Joey was tired

Atem was pretty sure that somewhere in another realm, even Mahaad was tired

Currently, they were sitting in a couple of chairs outside of a few stores, trying not to die

Joey had completed his mission, but Atem still hadn't found anything that he thought would be well suited to his lover

Fancy rich brat....

"Ya' know... 'Tem..... ya' don't have to find anythin' _today_.... we've got a couple more weeks.... ya' can go home, think about it, do some Googlin', I dunno, just.... ya' don't have to finish it today, is all I'm sayin',"

"But I _want_ to," he sighed back, a pout on his face

"You found something perfect for Yugi, I want to find something perfect for Seto, I feel.... inadiquit in not being able to do so,"

"Well ya' shouldn't-"

"But I _do_ , is there not any other place that I could explore here?"

"Well I mean.... 'sides from the lingerie place but, ya' know, Kaiba don't really strike me as the bra an' panties type,"

Lingerie.....

Atem couldn't quite remember if he had ever heard that word before or not....

"What is it?" he asked curiously, sitting up a little straighter

"Oh uh... it's a fancy underwear store, real frilly, I don't think he-"

And then, Joey paused suddenly, sitting up a little bit straighter himself, taking a better look at his freind and really observing

Atem had decided to wear a fluffy, frilly, pink dress, sort of like what Villanelle wore in the first episode of Killing Eve, but shorter and simpler and not as much of a statement maker- that is, if you don't already consider a recently incarnated five-thousand-year-old pharaoh in a pink tulle dress to be statement making

He also happened to be wearing little pink boots with ribbons for laces and a few peices of his more... _demure_ jewlry, sure his coat was as gothic as ever but it was a _coat_ , one that he had taken off in the beginning of this venture anyway, if one wants to get technical

He hadn't really thought about it before honestly, he had gotten used to Atem's giant style swings- what could easily amount to a gothic vampire lord on one day, and apparently straight out of a princess's closet the next- months ago, he didn't even notice anymore, so he hadn't really thought about it, but...

"Joey? Is something wrong?" Atem asked suddenly, snapping the other out of his train of thought

"Nope, nothin' at all, in fact, I'm pretty sure I just thought of the best gift EVER,"

"Really!? And we can get it now!?"

Aw, he was so excited.....

"Yep, just uh... ya' don't mind a little lack o' modesty 'tween besties, do ya'?"

Atem's head tilted, one way, then the other, like a confused pug, but he seemed willing all the same

"I'm not sure what you mean..... but aside from Yugi, you're my best freind Joey, I wouldn't hide anything from you,"

"Good, then get up an' pray that dress ain't too hard to get in an' out of, let's go,"

Atem didn't even question him, although it was clear that he didn't understand, he was just too eager to get to this mysterious "perfect gift" that Joey had come up with

For his sake, Joey _really_ hoped Seto Kaiba was going to be a decent human being for once in his life and not screw over his modernly-challenged best buddy here in the gift department

If Kaiba broke his heart, Joey would break his _neck_

\--

"That's right, a hundred red roses, make sure they're delivered the morning of the 24th, I'll have my staff arrange them, now for the violet ones-"

"You know, Kaiba...." Yugi said slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he tried to will away his quickly growing headache

"When I said we should go shopping for Joey and Atem together.... I didn't realize you were going to use the entire day to sculpt this proposal.... not that it doesn't sound lovely! But... do you have to do every last ounce of it right no-"

"Yes," Seto replied decisively, turning away from the florist for a breif moment

"Atem is occupied with Wheeler, now may be the only time until Christmas Eve that I have the entire day to work with and this evening has to be nothing short of perfect,"

Well.... as tired as he was, Yugi really couldn't hold it against him

He loved Atem, _clearly_ , and he was going all out in an attempt to make him happy and make his first Christmas- well, his first Christmas in his own body, atleast- something really special, how could Yugi complain about that?

"Now about the violet roses, what do you think Yugi? Fifty or a hundred?"

_Gods_ Yugi prayed for death....

\--

Incidentally, taking Atem to a lingerie store was alot like taking a kid to a candy store

Joey really should have seen this coming but he learned far more about his freind's private life than he ever even _began_ to want to know, and that was just in the first half hour

To say nothing of getting several eyefulls of the pharaoh in various states of undress

But nothing, _nothing_ , was as bad as the few glimpses into Seto Kaiba's potential sexual fantasies that Atem unwittingly dropped here and there throughout the hour they spent wandering around the lingerie store as the pharaoh stopped every two feet to look at something lacey- or leathery

_Gods_ Joey prayed for death sometimes

Atem really hadn't been kidding when he said he had no secrets from Joey, he had absolutely no qualms with sharing jokes, stories, quarries, and let's not forget skimpy underwear with his freind, and Joey was....

Joey was _tired_

He was always very clear that he would happily listen to anything that his best freinds wanted to share with him, nothing was off limits.... except for Seto Kaiba

He knew it was selfish but he had a very strict "Nothing about the sexual adventures of Seto Kaiba can ever enter my realm of knowledge" rule and Atem must have broken it atleast a dozen times during their excursion into the realm of lace panties and corsets

Who even knew that they still made corsets anyway?

Not Joey, not until today

The worst part is that even though Atem spent a truly frightening amount of money on lingerie- though, Joey had seen Kaiba's name on the credit card Atem brandished, that alone almost made the entire thing worth it- he still hadn't actually gotten Kaiba a gift

He didn't seem to understand how wearing lingerie would be a gift for his partner, no matter how many times Joey tried to explain it

But apparently some part of all this had amused the gods, right as they were getting ready to leave, Atem had seen.... _something_ in a store window that he had gone bonkers over

Joey wasn't sure what it was, he may have passed out for a minute there, but he'd ask about it later, right now he really needed to go home and bleach out his brain, smother himself in Yugi for a wile to forget the horrifying thought of naked Kaiba from his mind

....

It may take a few months

 

~+~

 

Seto had to admit, he understood why Yugi had looked like a zombie by the time he had dropped him off back home, they had been out for quite some time and if Seto wasn't immune to exhaustion at this point he might just be tired as well

They did ultimately go out and find a gift for Yugi's pet boyfreind but it was after most of the day had been spent arranging the proposal

He didn't even feel remotely sorry about that

He was however, just happy to get home and see Atem again

That is... he would be, if he could find Atem

"Pharaoh? Are you up here?"

He had already searched the downstairs, but he could smell the faint scent of strawberry bubblebath coming from the master bathroom so he hoped that meant Atem was around...

"Ah, in here Seto,"

Perfect

The CEO made his way to the bedroom, and when he got there....

Well, people had been teasing him for years now that he would probably have a stroke at a young age, they had just always been referring to his work ethic

No one thought the cause of death would be his boyfreind

And yet there was the culprit, laying on the bed in a .... provocative.... position, with his face flushed, wearing a sheer pink teddy with lace and a little bow in the center of the top, and what Seto could only assume to be matching panties beneath it

........

What god had he pleased all of a sudden...?

"I was wondering when you would get home, I've only been home for about an hour myself, I will not bore you with the details but ... I'm _exhausted_ , I'd hoped a hot bath would make me feel better but if anything now I just feel even more tired, I think I may have gotten the water too hot.... I'm still not used to your modern appliances, my apologies but it seems you'll have to run my baths for me a bit longer,"

Oh, believe him, Seto would not have any problems with that _at all_

"Seto...? You're being even more quiet then usual, is something wrong?"

And then he rolled over onto his belly, resting his cheek against arm as his fingers dangled off of the side of the bed, somehow looking even more adorable and enticing

....

_Hell_

"Seto....?"

Without a word, the CEO hurriedly shed his coat, then started with his arm bands, suddenly regretting his decision to wear so much intricate clothing

"I noticed your new clothes,"

Atem glanced down then, as if he had forgotten he was wearing them

"Oh, yes, it's called 'lingerie', do you like it? I have others,"

Like it?

_Like it_???

By the time Atem glanced up again, Seto was already out of his shirt, hurrying closer to cup the pharaoh's face in one hand, already undoing his belt with the other

"Believe me," he breathed, already leaning in for a messy kiss

"I like it,"


End file.
